warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Raging Storm/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Violetshine is patrolling with Mintfur, Sandynose, Frecklewish, and Fidgetflake. They walk into a glade where they find wood sorrel. They note that it smells horrible and sour and that it tastes even worse. They state it's good for boils and abscesses. The two medicine cats were eager to start patrolling as the herb store had dried out during the long leaf-bare they experienced. :While the medicine cats collect the wood sorrel, the three warriors discuss ShadowClan. Sandynose states that they didn't fit in while they were sharing the SkyClan camp and they hunted like foxes and slept like badgers. Mintfur and Sandynose both agree that it was good of Leafstar to return their land without a fight, and Violetshine reminds them that Tigerstar did thank them. Sandynose sniffs, stating that he owed them more than thanks while Frecklewish adds that everything is how it should be. The light brown tom, still suspicious, asks if that is what Tigerstar really agrees to, and Violetshine gets uneasy. :Sandynose continues, ranting about how Tigerstar only cares about himself, and abandoned his Clan when they needed him. He states that Dovewing was no better, as she left her own Clan only to return to go to another. The stocky tom blinks at Violetshine, asking her what kind of example Tigerstar has set. Frecklewish shakes out her fur, saying Tigerstar has made mistakes, but StarClan guided his paws and made him leader. Sandynose meows that he might only think that it's important for ShadowClan to stay by the lake. :Mintfur starts to head towards the ditch where the ShadowClan border lays, she states that there is no use in worrying as SkyClan has been through too much trouble the past moons. Violetshine pads after her, wondering if there could truly be more trouble even after the storm. The two SkyClan medicine cats follow the warriors while Sandynose grumbles that he wasn't wishing for trouble, but you can't ignore the rain. At the top of the rise, Mintfur stiffens as she smells a mouse. Sandynose is already in a hunting crouch and is creeping towards a ditch, Violetshine pricks her ears, letting the tangy scent of mouse remind her she hadn't eaten all day. :She hangs back with Fidgetflake and Frecklewish while Mintfur and Sandynose work together to catch the mouse. As they catch it, Frecklewish thanks StarClan for the prey while Sandynose hops out of the ditch, carrying the portly mouse. Fidgetflake takes a sniff at it, stating that it was even bigger than the one Macgyver caught the day before. Mintfur scrambles up beside Sandynose, purring that it's good to see the fresh-kill-pile well-stocked. Sandynose drops the mouse and swaps glances with her as he reminds her that they have another mouth to feed. :The gray tabby rolls her eyes, stating that he means Tree. Sandynose indignantly states that he is supposed to help patrol but Leafstar never asks and he never offers. Mintfur meows that he doesn't mind sharing the prey, though. Violetshine bristles at their words, snapping that he can take what he wants since he is part of the Clan. Mintfur wonders how, since he doesn't even know the warrior code and Violetshine meows that he didn't join as a warrior but rather a mediator. :Mintfur shoots back that he never mediates to which Violetshine glares at her, hissing that he doesn't have anything to meditate on. Frecklewish pads along the ditch, looking thoughtful as she states it's strange to have a cat who doesn't act like a warrior, but Leafstar was right in letting him join SkyClan. Sandynose huffs, grunting that he wishes he would help a little more since the dens still need patching before being complete. Anger flares through Violetshine as she spits out if he has a problem with Tree, then he should talk to him directly. Sandynose grumbles, saying that he has tried but it's too hard to criticize him since he's so easygoing and friendly and seems genuine. :Violetshine puffs out her chest, stating he is genuine and just because he doesn't act like a warrior doesn't mean he isn't important. Mintfur's whiskers twitch in amusement as she jokes that Violetshine seems very fond of him. Violetshine's pelt burns as she asks so what, as she and Tree did have a special bond. Fidgetflake's anxious call to Sandynose makes the group turn as he asks the tom to come and sniff the ground beside the ditch. Fidgetflake asks if he smells ShadowClan and the warrior's fur lifts as he says yes. :Mintfur hurries to join them and breathes that the ShadowClan cats had crossed the border into their territory. Sandynose follows the trail which leads to the bush and Mintfur asks if he recognizes the scent. Violetshine tries to push back the fear as Sandynose states they don't smell like cats that stayed in SkyClan's camp. Violetshine remembers that ShadowClan has cats who grew up outside the territories who could've accidentally strayed across the border. Mintfur and Sandynose both agree that it wasn't an accident before going back to camp to tell Leafstar. :Back at camp, Sandynose, in a fit of rage, is angrily telling Leafstar what they smelled. Violetshine recalls Frecklewish and Fidgetflake trying to reason with him but failing as he continues arguing with the brown-and-cream tabby. She sees Hawkwing clearing weeds with his ears pricked, listening, and Tree watching the two cats. Macgyver, Nettlesplash, Bellaleaf, Blossomheart, Harrybrook, Pigeonpaw, and Nectarpaw all pause their work to listen to Sandynose and Leafstar. Leafstar finally states that they shouldn't jump to conclusions right as Plumwillow pokes her head out to see what's going on. :Pigeonpaw and Nectarpaw, trying to tell the warrior what's going on, start to argue whether ShadowClan invaded or not, and Sandynose snaps that their scent was on their territory. SkyClan argues, some cats saying it was on purpose, while others say it was a clumsy apprentice. Violetshine agrees that it was a clueless apprentice since they had brought home new cats. Leafstar silences the cats, stating they will remark the border and do three border patrols instead of two. Sandynose argues that remarking them won't make a difference, but Leafstar frowns at this, saying that ShadowClan is rebuilding and Tigerstar might have disloyal warriors that he doesn't know about. : Characters Major }} Minor * Sandynose * Fidgetflake * Frecklewish * Leafstar * Hawkwing * Tree * Macgyver * Nettlesplash * Bellaleaf * Blossomheart * Harrybrook * Pigeonpaw * Nectarpaw * Plumwillow * Cloverfoot }} Mentioned *Dovewing *Rowanclaw *Blazepaw }} Notes and references Category:The Raging Storm Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages